Lies
by CallMeAWota
Summary: "If you tell one last lie, you shall die." Who knew a lie could just, kill? Well, one lie too many can do anything.


Lies

* * *

Summary: "If you tell one last lie, you shall die." Who knew a lie could just, kill? Well, one lie too many can kill you.

* * *

Atsuko: Okay, I just suddenly had this when I was reading my "whatever they're calleds" on my profile. Helps my inspiration.

I don't know it is written, I just wrote it. In less than an hour at that. You'll figure it out.

So basically, 4:46pm -5:17pm, January 31st, 2011.

I don't know whether quick acceleration of the heart kills you, but.. yeah. I don't know how a newspaper would work either, I'm not in the school newpaper.

* * *

_"If you tell one last lie, you shall die. If you say one word of this curse, it will be automatic."_

More than anyone else's, life _was_ cruel to Mikan. She never could succeed on telling a lie anymore. The amount of lies she had told at the young age, had left her a curse from an unknown being. The fake attempts of lying gave her never horrible experiences, no matter who it came from, and when.

Life was hard if you couldn't tell a single lie, at least once.

* * *

It was Sumire's fault. Her side that just _loved_ to gossip, her side that just _loved_ to leak out secrets, they led her to death.

"Mikan Sakura loves Natsume Hyuuga! 3!" Oh why, oh why Sumire? Had you not caught the words secret?

Why were those words on the school newspaper? Why were those words on her profile page? Why were those words on her facebook status?

Was she not the rival and half-friend of Natsume Hyuuga? Why had she fallen for him?

Damn.

* * *

"Get away from me, woman."

"Hyuuga," Mikan said. "you know those words are a lie right?" **No.** _She is lying again_.

"Oh really?" you could see the non-existant cloud of relief covering his mind. **No, it was a lie, don't believe me**.

"Duh," Mikan said. **This is not me speaking**. "now excuse me. I have a feeling you need a moment to celebrate in relief."

**No!** _She did not want to die.. but she must._ "No..." Why?

Mikan worried. She did not know how she would die, where she would die, when she would die. Tomorrow? Now? In an hour? It was hard to predict. When?

A car accident? An accidental stab in the heart? Or maybe some kind of force will push her off a building or bridge? How?

At school? At home? At a friend's house? A river? The beach? Where?

One thing for sure, it was now inevitable. For her, death was now inevitable. "Why can't I be true to Natsume about my feelings?" Mikan cried. _She did not want to die. She wanted to live more, learn love, get married, stop being a virgin sometime in her life, make more friends, die with someone by her side, cry watching one more chick flick with her friends_. **_She wanted Natsume to tell the truth._** But now it was impossible.

Her heart started beating quickly. **Now?**

_Quicker._

**No.**

_Quicker!_

**No! Not now! Please!**

_Death is inevitable. You could not be true._

"**Please..**" Mikan slumped. Her heart beat quicker each second.

_Be thankful, you will not look like you suicided. I at least did not use your own force to kill you._

She was right, but Mikan wanted to be selfish, she didn't want to die, not just yet! "Only... a few hours."

_It is too late child. Your heart is reaching its limit_.

'Child?' Was this person god?

**Thumpthumpthumpthump ... ... ... thumpthumpthumpthump.**

Had she just felt her heart skip a few beats?

She thought of Natsume, making her heart pulse more painfully and quickly. She felt the last pump of blood as her body slumped forward, her head touching the ground before body. Her eyes started becoming lifeless. She felt her soul leaving her body, her mind stopped working.

She was dead.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura, DEAD!"

"Doctors know no reason of this death. Friends circled and centered around Mikan Sakura's body. A good person of this school. Her crush, is also heartbroken. We suspect he loved her as well."

* * *

They all had no idea.

And they will never get the idea.

For Mikan Sakura, has already passed away.

* * *

Atsuko: Lol, like I said, I don't know what system this piece is in. I'm estimating under five hundred words? Oh my freaking god, I shouldn't be doing this! Ahh! So much homework to do! TT_TT... Should I do Natsume's side..?


End file.
